The present invention relates generally to electronic faucets. More particularly, the present invention relates to capacitive sensing systems and methods for operating a faucet.
It is known to provide faucets with pullout sprayheads or wands fluidly connected to flexible water supply tubes and releasably coupled to a delivery spout. Such pullout wands often provide multiple delivery modes including a spray mode and a stream mode. In the spray mode, water is discharged from a plurality of outlets in a spray pattern. In the stream mode, water is discharged in a single, relatively concentrated stream.
It is also known to provide electronic faucets to control water flow. Some electronic faucets provide capacitive sensing to control water flow where a capacitive sensor is coupled to the delivery spout and/or a manual valve handle. For example, an illustrative capacitive sensing faucet permits a user to turn water flow on and off by merely tapping the spout. The faucet may distinguish between a tap on the spout to turn the water flow on and off, and a longer grasping or grab of the spout, for example, to swing it from one basin of a sink to another. Such a faucet may also utilize the manual valve handle for touch control, which illustratively distinguishes between a grasping or grab of the handle to adjust water flow rate and/or temperature, and merely tapping the handle to toggle water flow off or on. Such an illustrative faucet is detailed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0170570, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet includes a spout hub, a manual valve handle operably coupled to the spout hub, and a pullout wand removably supported by the spout hub. A passageway conducts water through the hub to the pullout wand. An electrically operable valve is fluidly coupled to the passageway, and a manual valve is fluidly coupled to the passageway in series with the electrically operable valve, wherein the manual valve handle controls the manual valve. A controller controls operation of the electrically operably valve and is electrically coupled to the manual valve handle of the faucet. The spout hub is capacitively coupled to the manual valve handle, and the pullout wand is capacitively coupled to the spout hub when docked with the spout hub. As such, the pullout wand is touch sensitive when docked with the spout hub.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet includes a spout hub and a pullout wand removably supported by the spout hub. The pullout wand is movable from a docked position coupled with the spout hub and an undocked position removed from the spout hub. A manual valve includes a handle and is operably coupled to the spout hub. An electrically operable valve is in fluid communication with the manual valve. A tube is slidably received within the spout hub and fluidly couples the pullout wand to the electrically operable valve. A capacitive sensor is in electrical communication with the pullout wand when in the docked position. A controller is in electrical communication with the capacitive sensor. The pullout wand is touch sensitive when in the docked position and is not touch sensitive when in the undocked position.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet comprises a delivery spout including a receiver. A pullout wand is movable from a docked position coupled with the receiver of the delivery spout and an undocked position removed from the receiver of the delivery spout. A wand capacitive coupling is provided between the pullout wand and the delivery spout when the pullout wand is in the docked position. A capacitive sensor is in electrical communication with the pullout wand through the wand capacitive coupling.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic faucet includes a delivery spout including a receiver. A pullout wand is movable from a docked position coupled with the receiver of the delivery spout and an undocked position removed from the receiver of the delivery spout. A capacitive sensor is operably coupled to the pullout wand. The output from the capacitive sensor provides an indication of at least one of touching the pullout wand when in the docked position, and a change between the docked position and the undocked position of the pullout wand. Water flow through the pullout wand is controlled based upon the output from the capacitive sensor.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.